Motor vehicle glazings are often attached today by direct bonding to the attachment flange of the window frame in the motor vehicle body. It has proven useful to prepare the glazing prior to the assembly process, by providing the glazing with an adhesive material that is produced by extrusion on the glazing, which after setting, acts as an intermediate body between the glazing and the assembly adhesive. This eliminates the requirement of cleaning and priming the glazing on the assembly line of the motor vehicle plant, necessary for the bonding of the glazing, which results in the insertion of the glazing into the body being performed more economically. This process is known, for example, from EP-O 121 401-A1.
When inserting the glazing into the window frame of the body, the glazing must be correctly positioned and then held stationary during the setting phase of the assembly adhesive. As a rule, additional assembly aids and/or support elements are required for this purpose. EP 307 317-A1 describes a motor vehicle glazing comprised of a spacer oriented perpendicular to the glazing surface and having a support surface that bears the weight component of the glazing running in the direction of the glazing plane in the installation position, and a bracket having a support element that interacts with the support surface of the spacer. The support surface and support element cooperate to properly position and set the glazing. This known solution, however, requires additional support elements in the window frame. Further, it is required that the support elements in the window frame lie at a constant distance from the outwardly visible periphery of the window frame. Otherwise, the junction between the peripheral area of the glazing and the flange of the window frame opposite the peripheral area will exhibit a varying width, which results in the requirement to cover this juncture with an additional covering profile.
One object of the invention is to configure a motor vehicle glazing comprised of an extruded profiled spacer so that the proper centering and bracing of the glazing, during the setting phase of the assembly adhesive, is guaranteed without additional support elements being required in the window frame.